Opposites Need To Attract
by PossibleHipster8
Summary: One is certainly enough. Who knows what could happen between two hot-blooded game and two cold demeanors? AU pre-Keystone. GENDERBENT!Adventure. Slash and females, just warning you now. Not my best work, but I still think it's a good idea.


**This is my first- and probably last- Steven Universe fanfic, but I am glad that it came to mind. it may not be one of my best ideas, but I've been in a rut since starting my other story for a nearly forgotten pairing. Anyesy i hooe you like it. I refuse to do a disclaimer because if i was Rebecca Sugar I am sure that something better would have come to mind.**

* * *

"You're not perfect, Sapphire!"

"I never said I was."

"No, but you _act_ like you are! Everytime a problem comes up, you talk as if it's nothing and that I'm in the wrong!"

"Ruby, that is ridiculous. I know you are not always in the wrong. I am at fault at times also."

"That's not the **point**!"

"Oh? Then what is it?"

And that was how Ruby found herself stomping across the beach in middle of the night, creating a trail of smooth glass plates with every step. She wanted a place to rant without being watched, but there was nothing but spacious sand that lead to a town. Ruby turned around in rage, grumbling about her current situation, until settling her eyes on the ocean. She looked back at the temple and sneered at the resemblance it's serene composure had to a certain azure gem.

"She thinks that she's all that and stuff..." the enraged being mumbled on her way to the shore. At first she settled into the sand and looked out upon the water.

"Why must we act so proper and mature all the time? Hundreds of years together and barely anything other than tolerance." Ruby lied down and focused instead on the stars. She felt the sand crystallize against her skin, creating an outer layer almost akin to a protective suit. The stars reflected off of the premature glass and looked like the infuriating Christmas lights Garnett had seen with Steven and the other Gems. "' _I never said I was."_ yeah, I'll believe it when you gain some emotions!"

Just as the words escaped her lips, a strong, tall wave loomed overhead. Ruby only had a moment to shout in surprise before she was swallowed by the gaping tide. She tumbled around, quickly becoming disoriented as she was dragged to the ocean floor by her heavy coating. She failed in an attempt to swim, but her panic only heated the crystals into glass that instantly cooled in the cold waters.

It wasn't long before she descended into impenetrable, stifling darkness.

* * *

 _ **In Another Realm**_

Karen was outside, wearing her usual red neck tie, tan short, and blue jeans, waiting patiently for Garnett so they could do their daily excercise. Half an hour passed before Karen became riddle with worry and went back inside.

"Earl?" Karen asked, looking for the lithe yet masculine looking gem, and perking up when she found him. "Earl! Have you seen Garn?"

"I'm sure he's out doing some secret mission." The creamy skinned gem brushed off. "Nothing to worry about."

Just then, one light on the aforementioned team's door glowed. Instead of opening, however, one small, sturdy-built gem maneuvered through the door. He wore a burgundy pair of sport shorts, a matching tank top, and a slightly panicked expression that startled the two occupants.

"Have you guys seen Saf?" He asked while searching for his blue counterpart.

"Rue? W-What happened between you and Saf?" Ken asked, panic now lacing her voice.

"Dont worry about it, Karen." Rue replied, partly for the young girl's sake for his own. "I haven't seen him since last night and I can't find him now."

"You know he can't stay far from you for long." Earl stated reassuringly, careful not to allow his own worry be heard. "He might just be on some other part of the beach or on top of the tower. I'm sure he-"

A loud shout was heard on the beach, followed by the sound of breaking glass, had all three gems rushing outside to investigate. Rue made it down first, a relieved smile already making its way upon his red face before stopping in his tracks. The smile was quickly replaced by a fierce scowl and his hands became large, golden gloves. The others caught up and stood in shock.

'What is going on today?' They all thought as they stared at the red, femalee-mailing gems half immobilized in glass.

* * *

 **In all honesty, this is all I could come up with for a beginning. I have better, more detailed ideas for the future, but this intro was the toughest part to get through. I don't even really like it (the wording seems off and let us not forget about those genderbent names!). Either way, I hope someone enjoys this. More content coming soon.**

 **-pH08**


End file.
